Sozinho
by Marck Evans
Summary: Remus está se sentindo sozinho depois da guerra. fic muito curtinha e muito docinha. Slash


Fic totalmente contra indicada a diabéticos e pessoas que não gostam de doces. Escrita depois de um sonho estranho.

Esse personagens não são meus, mas da JKR, eu não ganho $$ com eles mas adoro escrever sobre eles.

Brigado Ptyx, por tudo, mas especialmente pela betagem perfeita.

_pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

**Sozinho**

No céu repleto de estrelas, nenhum sinal da Lua.

O homem solitário que caminhava entre as árvores havia aprendido, ainda criança, a temer os dias em que Ela aparecia completamente cheia nos céus. Hoje, pela primeira vez, ele gostaria que fosse Lua Cheia. Talvez assim não doesse tanto.

As vestes velhas conservavam pouco da pompa que seria de se esperar de vestes de festa, e Lupin, que nunca se importara muito com o que vestia, sentia—se exatamente como as vestes. Velho, roto, acabado.

Ele vira Peter Pettigrew morrer há três dias. Rabicho morrera em seus braços, chorando de medo. Não fora uma morte bonita, mas Harry sobrevivera em parte por causa do sacrifício de Peter. Seu último gesto fora o único decente nos últimos 20 anos.

O choro de medo e os pedidos de perdão daquele que ele considerara amigo na adolescência ainda ecoavam na sua mente quando Remus repetiu o gesto feito tantas vezes naquela época, imobilizando o Salgueiro Lutador com um galho.

Percorrendo o túnel escuro, ele se sentiu mais solitário que nunca. Pontas morto por culpa do Rabicho; Almofadinhas destruído em Azkaban, também por culpa de Peter, e depois morto na guerra — a mesma guerra que matara Peter depois de ter destruído sua alma, que levara Lily, que aniquilara a mente de Alice e de Frank, que cegara Arthur, que separara Molly de Percy, que destruíra tantos de tantas formas e que o deixara tão sozinho.

A guerra não levara Harry. Antes de sair do Salão Principal e fugir das comemorações, dera uma boa olhada no garoto. Ele e Draco estavam sentados juntos e não escondiam mais os olhares apaixonados. Havia vida ainda, e esse era seu único consolo. Harry saberia lidar com o Dragão da Casa das Serpentes; conseguiria ser feliz, de algum modo. Ele estaria bem.

A tristeza que sufocava Remus quando entrou no quarto onde tantas vezes ficara preso não eram por Harry. Era por ele mesmo.A solidão fere onde nenhum outro inimigo consegue atingir.

Os marotos se foram, ele era o último. Os poucos e curtos romances que tivera na vida tinham sido levados pelo tempo. Só a Lua estava sempre com ele.

Nesses dias depois da vitória sobre Voldemort ele mergulhara em um turbilhão de trabalho, evitando sentir qualquer coisa; de alguma forma a morte de Peter em seus braços trouxera toda a dor dos últimos anos à tona, e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi refugiar—se ali. Perdido, magoado e sozinho.

A mágoa pela morte dos amigos se confundiam com a dor de um amor impossível. Estava amando, loucamente apaixonado. E isso aumentava sua solidão.

Invejava Harry e Draco com seu amor público, e que se danassem todas as caras torcidas dos que se julgavam donos da verdade. Ele seria capaz disso, de acrescentar a pecha de gay ao estigma de lobisomem. Mas ele estava sozinho.

Seria capaz de, como Severus e Albus, manter um longo romance em segredo, para proteger o seu amado. Mas estava sozinho.

Por algum tempo acalentara a esperança de ser correspondido. De ter o homem que seu coração escolhera. Mas essa esperança se quebrara horas antes da última batalha.

Diziam que ele havia lutado como um herói. Ilusão. Ele lutara com desespero. A dor fora seu escudo e sua espada. A imagem do homem que ele queria beijando a mulher que era sua amiga fora sua coragem.

Remus não buscou a morte, mas buscou na vitória o lenitivo para a dor, e esse lenitivo se mostrou tão fraco que agora ele estava ali, infeliz, sozinho.

O barulho de passos nas escadas o alarmou.

Quando Quim Shacklebolt chegou, encontrou a ponta da varinha de Remus e um lobisomem provado em mil batalhas totalmente pronto para mais uma.

—Quim? – Remus abaixou a varinha lentamente – Mas como...

—Severus. Quando eu perguntei de você ele me disse que talvez eu o achasse aqui, e como entrar.

—Certo. – Claro, Severus perceberia seu estado de ânimo. – Você estava me procurando? Precisa de mim?

O sorriso raro do auror fez o coração de Remus disparar.

—Preciso. Preciso muito de você, Remus.

Sem palavras, Remus encarou o homem à sua frente e esperou. Em seu rosto a máscara suave que escondia seus sentimentos ruiu. Ele estava vulnerável e exposto.

Ele viu Quim se aproximar, sentiu a mão dele na sua face como se tudo estivesse acontecendo com outra pessoa. Só o toque dos lábios do outro bruxo nos seus o trouxe de volta a vida.

Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Quim e o beijou de volta com a paixão represada em sua alma por tanto tempo.

Quando o beijo terminou, estavam os dois corados e arfantes. Testa contra testa, os narizes se acariciando e o cheiro de Quim misturado ao de Remus.

A lembrança da cena que ele vira antes da batalha voltou a sua mente, e Remus se afastou, envergonhado de sua paixão.

—Remus?

—E a Tonks, Quim? – Deu as costas ao outro bruxo e, arrancando uma das tábuas, encarou a noite pela janela imunda.

—Ah! Isso. – O auror aproximou—se. A Pantera Negra cercava o Lobo Dourado com calma e cautela. – Eu vi quando você nos viu juntos e o procurei. Mas soou o alerta de batalha, e eu não consegui falar com você. Tudo o que eu queria era sobrevier para lhe falar que... Que coisa, Remus! Olha para mim!

—O que você queria me falar? – Ele não se voltou. Voltar—se seria expor demais a sua dor. Voltar—se era garantia de que ele não ia conseguir se conter e que iria chorar, ou beijar Quim, ou os dois.

—Olha para mim, Remus! – Quim o virou de frente, e o manteve ali, seguro pelos ombros. – Eu queria falar que aquele beijo não foi de verdade. Todos no Ministério fofocavam sobre mim e a Tonks por causa de nossos sumiços a serviço da Ordem. Dumbledore mandou reforçar os boatos. Por isso aquele beijo.

Remus respirou fundo. O ar empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos tinha um cheiro bom nessa noite, tinha cheiro de Quim.

—Não era de verdade?

—Não. Me perdoa, Remus. Eu devia ter lhe dito. Eu não podia ter magoado você. – Quim o abraçou apertado. – Eu me preocupei tanto durante a batalha, e depois... Oh Merlin! Eu nunca conseguia falar com você.

Remus o abraçou de volta.

—Você não me devia nada, Quim.

—Eu amo você, Lobo teimoso. Eu devia tê—lo prevenido.

—Repete.

—O que?

—Que me ama.

—Eu amo você. Muito. Demais. Loucam...

Os lábios de Lupin exigiram os de Quim. Exigiram sentir a textura daquela boca que o enlouquecia, daquela face que povoava suas fantasias, daquele pescoço, daquela orelha. E foi ali que ele sussurrou.

—Eu te amo, Quim.

—Ah, Lobo.

Remus sorriu entre os beijos que recebia. Não estava mais sozinho.


End file.
